The Evil Within
by FFg64 the Vicious
Summary: Chapter 4: Tell me, What can change the nature of a man?
1. Mirror, Mirror.

The Evil Within  
  
A/N. This story deals with the conflict between humans and Hylians.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, I'd been swimming in money.  
  
The Setting: A hut in Hyrule field. Links hut to be exact. He is now a young man of seventeen, alone. He is tossing from a nightmare that he has been having for some time, when he wakes with a start.  
  
"No, it's that dream again..." Link gets up and for some reason is drawn to the mirror. To his surprise, his refection talks to him.  
  
"What do you see, Link?"  
  
"...A killer. A taker of lives" he said to his reflection  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing."  
  
" It makes me no different than Ganondorf.  
  
"Humph, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes, yes, it is. I've taken innocent lives."  
  
"But they were sacrificed for a cause."  
"  
A cause? Yeah right, just Zelda and her kingdom.  
  
"What did she give you in thanks?"  
  
"Hardly a piece of dodongo shit. Oh, she just said something like 'Thanks for wasting seven years of your life. Now I'm going to send you back in time when you were a dorky runt.' That's about all that was said. I just wanted to slap her. With a sword.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, you want revenge, don't you? And you want it now, so why wait? You've got a sword..."  
  
"What are you going at, you damned..."?  
  
"You know you want too."  
  
Then Link realized," yes, your right I do."  
  
"Then answer my question; why wait?" The reflection's eyes started to glow red.  
  
"Because, Because..." Link mumbled, trying to find an answer.  
  
"Because you're a COWARD!"  
  
"No...No...I'm...I..." Link eyes were starting to get teary  
  
"YES, YES! You are still a little boy. A cowardly, little boy, and nothing will ever..."  
  
"...No..." Link said in a small voice.  
  
"Change that!" Yelled the mirror.  
  
"..No.." Link said speaking louder  
  
"Yes." The reflection cried" I know you, For I am you, the EVIL WITHIN YOURSELF!" Then the reflection of Link dropped its voice to a lower tone" And that's how I know you blame that accursed Princess Zelda for being alone."   
  
"What?" Link said through tears.  
  
"I am you. That means I know you, every secret, and every thought..."  
  
The reflection wasn't able to finish the thought, for Link drove his fist through the mirror.  
  
"You don't know me, no one knows me. I will get my revenge, and we will see who is the coward. Zelda, I am coming..."  
  
The only living thing that heard these words spoken was Link and his own blood that was slowly trickling down his fist onto the broken mirror...  
  
  
To be continued...  
(Hopeful)  
  
  
  
  
A/n: It's me again, FFg64. I hope you liked it! PLEASE R/R! 


	2. The Curtain Opens.

The Evil Within (Chapter 2)  
  
  
  
A/n. Thanks to the good people whom reviewed. Well, I'm welcome to suggestions for the story. And I still don't own Zelda, or any other characters, so don't sue me.  
  
  
Hyrule Castle...  
  
*Yawn* so boring, Zelda mumbled to herself.  
  
"Excuse me, your highness?" Her adviser asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing, just thing out loud..." Moron. Oh Din, these meetings can't get any more boring.  
  
"Now for the matter of expanding your territory. I propose taking over Termina..."  
  
I was wrong. " If I haven't said it once, I've said it a million times. I am not interested in taking over other countries. I have enough trouble with my own." Idiot.  
  
"But I have calculated..."  
  
"OUT, OUT OF MY CASTLE, NOW," She yelled," or I will throw you out the widow MYSELF"  
  
"*Gulp* yes, your highness." He ran out of the room.  
  
" Oh dear Din, how can I continue to do this without Link?" Zelda gets up and taking a lit candle goes out on the balcony.  
  
"Link, where are you?" At these words, an evil wind blows out the lit candle. Zelda stares at the candle, wondering if the wind is a bad omen of something to come.  
  
~(:)~  
  
Somewhere at the edge of Hyrule, Links is sitting down, sharpening his sword, while he was looking at his reflection in the lake, when his reflection came alive again.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" The reflection asked  
  
Link smiled " You should know. I thought you knew all my thoughts."  
  
"Heh, I do. It's just that I'm asking you. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Link stood up and lowered his sword down to his reflection, which was sitting down. "Do you see how shinny this sword is from whatever Hell-hold you live in?"  
  
The reflection nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't want it to be shinny. I what it to be red. Red with blood. Zelda's blood."  
  
"And how do you propose doing that when she's in a heavily guarded castle. And no to mention that sheikah Impa." The reflection questioned.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Just all minor details in the end..."  
  
"LINK, WHERE ARE YOU!" A voice shouted in the distance.  
  
"Humph, Saria..." Link growled.  
  
"Link, I found you! You know your one of the hardest people to find." The green-haired youth said and smiled. Link Didn't. "Link, what's wrong?"  
  
"...Nothing... Nothing at all." Link repeated. "Nothing for you to be concerned of."  
  
Saria looked at him." Ok, if you say so. Oh yeah, Zelda she..."  
  
Link's ears perked at the name Zelda." Yes, what about Zelda?"  
  
Saria frowned." Link, are you sure you're all right?'  
"Yes, I'm fine, just eager to find out about Zelda."  
  
"Well, all right. Well she wants all the Sages, including you, to come to a ball she's having tomorrow night. Oh, but Rauru isn't invited. He'll eat all the food. So don't tell him about the ball, ok?"  
  
"...Perfect" the reflection said, in a low tone  
  
"What? Did you say something Link?" Saria asked, confused.  
  
"What, me, I didn't say anything." Link said, with a grin  
  
Saria stared at Link." Link your acting weird."  
  
"If you say so. I'm just excited about tomorrow night." Link calls Epona and gets on her. He rides a ways and says out loud "so tomorrow night. The curtain opens for Act one, and not to mention my revenge. I can't wait! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Saria just stands there, wondering if she should talk to the other Sages about Link and the strange way he had been acting...  
  
  
A/n Hi! It's me, FFg64. I think this is SO corny. But I was told to continue so I guess I will. PLEASE SOMEONE R/R! 


	3. Party Night.

The Evil Within; Party Night Pt. 1  
  
A/n: Sorry about the wait....  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yeah sure, I own Zelda. Phhhff. Yeah right.  
  
~~~~*Early Morn on the day of the party*~~~~~  
  
  
In Zelda's room we see the Princess brushing her blond hair in front of her vanity mirror.   
  
(I wonder if Links alright? Saria said he was acting strange when she talked to him yesterday.)  
  
"Ow." Zelda said, coming to a particularly stubborn tangle.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Princess." A vaguely familiar voice said.  
  
"Who? Link?" (No, Link's voice has a different accent then that. And that means it can be only one person with the same accent.) "Dark Link..."  
  
"Uh huh. In person, well kind of."  
  
"Where are you? I don't see you?"  
  
"I'll answer that with a riddle." Dark Link mused. "My skin is cold, my eyes reflect. My blood is sharp, my motion is yours. What am I?"  
  
".... My mirror."  
  
"Right on the nail, Princess. Now that I've had my fun, on to some serious matters. Link he...he's done something that will endanger all three of us, himself, you, and me."  
  
"What has he done that is so wrong?"  
  
"Not even the Goddesses know that. He has something that is blocking the Goddesses Will from reaching him. It seems to be a ring of some sort."  
  
"Where could have Link gotten such a powerful artifact?" Inquired Zelda.   
  
"I'm working on that. Don't rush me."  
  
"Just one more thing. Saria said that Link acting strange yesterday." Zelda said. "And why are you helping me?"  
  
Dark Link smiled. "The only thing Ganondorf did was call up a clone with a personality the opposite of Link's. To tell the truth, I couldn't stand Ganondorf. And that's why I was locked up in that damned temple." And with that, he faded into nothingness.  
  
"Hmm. Strange."  
  
~~~~~Later that evening, outside the castle, on the roof of the Bazaar~~~~  
  
Link is standing alone on the roof. He is now wearing a ring on his finger. Link raises his hand up and looks at the flame red ring.  
  
"Great power..." He whispered, his mind in an event that had happened earlier that day.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Here. Have this." The red-eyed Link said, throwing a ring through the glass of the mirror.  
  
"What's this? I don't wear jewelry, so this is useless to me." Link frowned.  
  
"That is not just any jewelry, that, dear Link, is the ring of Din. It gives amazing power to anyone who wears it. Put it on."  
  
Link turned the artifact over in his fingers, feeling the cold metal sent shivers down his spine. As he put the ring on, he heard someone whisper.  
  
".....Everything has a price..."  
  
"What?" Link asked, turning to look at his darker self, who wore a frown. After a second, the mirror's smug smile returned.  
  
"Well. You going to put it on or what?"   
  
Link gave him a sideways glance as he slides the ring onto his middle finger and cringed as he felt a great dark power flow into him.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"Yeah, some power. I can't even take the Damned thing off." Link looked up at the sun, which was setting. "Almost Party Night."  
  
~~~That Night, in the Castle~~~  
  
"What a room to have a party in. Mirrors everywhere." Ruto mused  
  
"It is called a mirror room. Something about only wealthy people have one." Darunia said.  
  
"Ahem. Her Highness Zelda." Introduced Impa as there was a knock on the entrance to the room and Link walked in.  
  
"Link" Zelda waked down the steps. "You came. I'm glad." And she held out her hand to Link. He walked over and took it up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Zelda" Link's eyes squinted. "I have a surprise for you." He led Zelda to the middle of the room.   
  
"And what might that be?" She came to a stop.  
  
Link leaned close to her ear, and said "I'm going to kill you." Zelda's eyes filled with fear as Link drew his sword.  
  
"Link, what are you doing?" Hissed Nabooru  
  
"Now, what does it look like I'm getting my revenge." He mused, as everyone came closer. "No, we can't have that can we?" Link tapped his sword on the ground, causing a barrier wall to come up, blocking everyone else out, and not noticing the shadow moving behind him.  
  
Zelda's eyes shifted to behind Link, and he turned, following her gaze  
  
"What....? How did you get here?"  
  
Dark Link's only response was to take his index finger and point it at Link's forehead.  
  
"Boom..." Dark Link said.  
  
"What the Hell?" Link whispered as he flew backwards, cracking the mirror he landed on, causing the force field to flicker out.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Zelda asked. Dark Link burrowed his brow.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was just trying to scare him."  
  
"Then what sent him flying?" Impa said coming up next to Zelda. Everyone's attention turned to the mirror cracking, the glass mixing with Link's blood, and the evil laugh that followed sent chills down everyone's spine...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Humph. I didn't really like how this came out for some reason. I'm hoping for a sad chapter next. 


	4. What can change the nature of a man?

Evil Within Chapter 4  
Forgotten Past, Forgotten Tears  
  
  
A/n: This chapter deals a lot with a rivaling between Humans and Hylians, mostly because of the difference in religion. The Three Goddesses of the Hylians and the One God of the Humans.   
  
"Shit, my head..." Link mumbled as he sat up to look at the white radiating from the walls of the empty room. "Oh grand, now where am I?"   
  
"Where do you want to be?" A flowing voice called out  
  
"Who are you?" Link spun around.  
  
"Some call me the third. The Gerudo worship one of my sisters as their Goddess of the Sand. Some call me courage. Others, Farore."  
  
"Goddess..." Link breathed.  
  
"Yes." The Goddess answered, Link dared to look at Her. She was not as he had expected.   
  
"You look as child. A ten year old."  
  
"I may look as a child, dear Link, but looks are deceiving. I am time itself. Why? For saving you. Link, you are my own. I was the one that took you to the Forest, and died for it. That's how Ganondorf was able to get his piece of the Triforce. I was not there to hold the third barrier on the Door Time. So it weakened."  
  
"But you're immortal. Cannot die."  
  
"Being immortal just means in sprit. Not body. I died and was reborn as you see me now."  
  
"Why? Why did you die? If you had not died, then I wouldn't had had to go through all that pain!"  
  
"Link, you were a God, my son, my love. At least partly. Hyrule needed a hero, a God you made have been, but you felt somehow connected to the mortals. So you went to them. But the Humans ,the worshipers of the One God, didn't accept you as well as the Hylians. Remember me saying immortal in sprit, not body? An assassin was sent as a diplomat and you were maimed in the name of their God. The only way you would have been able to live was to be reborn as mortal. As I was riding to the Forest, that same assassin killed me. And so the story begins as it ends."  
  
"A God...And what of the Oni Mask. The Fierce Deity. And Dark Link?"  
  
"Your immortality. We sealed it in a mask incase you needed it one day. Heh, Dark Link, now that's a tale to tell. Have you ever heard of the Dark Elves in the Dark World? Everyone has counterpart there. He is yours, even though he does have a strange personality.  
  
"I resent that." A voice came out as Dark Link appeared beside The Goddess.  
  
"You.... Demon!" Link shouted as he took his sword up to Dark Link's throat   
  
"Link!" The Goddess bellowed.  
  
"So Link, what are you going to do? You can't kill me, I'm all ready dead, by your hand I may add." Dark Link smiled  
  
"Put your sword away, Link" Link did so as she turned to Dark Link. "So what have you found out?" Dark Link grabs Link's hand and shows her the ring.  
  
"Apparently this ugly thing." Farore takes Link's and looks closely at it.   
  
"This is Din's work. An evil power. I have no idea why she made it so many years ago. How did you come by it? I thought the Ring of Din was lost forever in the War."  
  
"He gave it to me." Link pointed to Dark Link.  
  
"Eh?! I beg your pardon? I haven't even been near you!"  
  
"Dark Link is telling the truth. He has been on errands for me. Namely keeping track of you." Farore mused.  
  
"Then who, pray tell?" Shouted the lighter and the darker side of one.  
  
"Do I really need to tell you?"  
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Then I must hurry back! Send me!" Link's hand crutched his sword, but then he remembered something she had said earlier. "Wait. What of my Father? And you said partly God?"  
  
"Your Father... He was a Hylian, he wandered the land looking for riches and gold. And power. He was a Dangerous man, thats what attracted me to him. The last I heard, he was looking for that same ring you wear now. Link, my son, take care of Ganondorf, and don't forget the ring. It will consume more of your soul the longer you keep it on. It hungers for your immortal side. I will send you now. But before I do, remember this riddle that you made before while watching your blood turn the floor you lay on a sickening crimson by that dagger that killed you. It is 'What can change the nature of a man?' Keep it in mind as you travel, and if you need help just call Dark Link. He will answer. Farewell."  
  
As Link was pulled back into realty, he tried to remember.  
  
"What can change the nature of a man?" 


End file.
